Bald im Handel: HP und der LaborMaus Prinz
by Ginny-the-Dark
Summary: Was wäre wenn ... wir dabei gewesen wären, als Tom als 11jaehriger den sprechenden Hut aufgehabt hat. ACHTUNG: Lest auch ... die gesammelten Stories der Schreiberlinge dazu!


**_Disclaimer:_** Die Chars und das Universum gehören mir nicht – ich will sie nicht, es reicht meine Fantasie daran auszuleben – Danke JKR!

**_Anmerkungen: _**Öhm in letzter Zeit habe ich wohl nen Hang zu ... nicht gebetat, nicht geplottet, nicht durchdacht ... ich habe soviel zu tun in der Arbeit und das hier habe ich gestern als Entspannung geschrieben.

**ACHTUNG: **Die Idee zu der Story stammt von den SCHREIBERLINGEN. Ihr wisst vielleicht schon, dass wir viele gemeinsame Schreibprojekte machen. Unter anderem eine Übersetzung von „Rilla", einen gemeinsamen Adventkalender im Winter 2005 usw. usf.  
Dies ist unser neuster Streich ... es ist die: „Was wäre wenn"-Gemeinschaftsgeschichte.

Was wäre wenn man wüsste was der Hut zu verschiedenen Leuten gesagt hätte, die so in Hogwarts Laufbahn als 11 Jährige/r auf dem Hocker gesessen und ihn getragen hätten.

Die Stories sind NOCH NICHT online ... es gibt aber schon mehrere Beiträge und wir sammeln fleißig für euch weiter ... Das hier ist mein zweiter Streich (der erste wartet bei den Schreiberlingen auf euch)

Hope you have fun ...

**Bald im Handel: HP und der Labor-Maus Prinz**

„Slytherin"

„Gryffindor"

„Slytherin"

„Gryffindor"

„Slytherin"

„GRYFFINDOR"

„SLYTHEEEEERIIIIN", schrie der Hut nun laut in die Menge hinaus und der grünsilber Tisch tobte begeistert.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge allerdings, der die ganze Zeit gegen den Hut angespielt und nach Gryffindor gewollt hatte, blieb wortlos sitzen. Seine schönen Züge waren entstellt von einer beleidigten und trotzigen Grimmasse.

„Das wirst du mir noch büßen, dummer Hut", sagte er nicht ohne das seine Worte im Gejubel der Menge untergingen.

"Du bist aber nun mal nicht für Gryffindor bestimmt, Junge. Was soll ich tun?" Die Stimme des Hutes war leicht traurig, doch trotzdem bestimmt.

Der Junge stampfte mit einem Bein auf den Boden und in seinen Gedanken antwortete er dem Hut, „Onkel Dumbledore sagt immer – es kommt nicht nur auf die Anlagen an, sondern auch was man daraus macht."

„Onkel Dumbledore hat Recht, Kind. Doch ich habe da eine dunkle Ahnung, was du aus deinen Anlagen machen wirst."

„Pffffffffffffffff", machte der Kleine. „Das wirst du mir noch büßen du dumme Stoffmütze. Wenn ich groß und stark bin, dann mach ich dich zu meinem ersten HOLKKRUXTS, oder wie die Dinger heißen. Ich habe gestern beim Tee in Onkel Dumbledores Buch davon gelesen, als er eingenickt war – eins kann ich dir versichern, du wirst mein erstes Opfer sein."

„Holkkruxts?", fragte der Zauberhut ohne sich seine Beleidigung im Bezug auf das Stoffmützen-Kommentar anmerken zu lassen. „Wozu brauchst du so ein ‚Ding'?"

„Damit ich die Weltheeeeeeeeeeeerrschaft an mich reißen kann", schrie der hübsche und sonst so zurückhaltende Junge laut in die Menge hinaus und übertonte damit jedes Geräusch im Raum.

Bevor der Hut noch etwas darauf sagen konnte, kam Professor Dumbledore zu dem Hocker geschritten und nahm Tom den Hut vom Kopf.

"Tom-Vorlost ...", setzte er an.

„Onkel, ich hasse diesen zweiten Namen, weil ..."

„Tom-Vorlost sprich nicht so, Doppelnamen sind gerade ‚in' in der Muggelwelt."

„Ich hasse die Muggelwelt, weil ..."

„Tom-Vorloooooost", nun kam es schon rügender von dem sonst so geduldigen Zauberer.

Wütend sprang Tom auf und marschierte zu dem Tisch seines neuen Hauses, ohne noch einmal den Kopf nach seinem Onkel oder dem Hut zu wenden.

"Entschuldige, ehrwürdiger Zauberhut", murmelte Dumbledore, „er sieht einfach zu viel ‚Blinkie und Pürre', oder wie diese Serie mit den zwei Hamstern heißt ... Muggelkinder."

„HALBBLUT", schrie sein Neffe vom drei Meter entfernten Tisch zu ihnen rüber, "und es sind LABOR-MÄUSE".

„Mit diesem Titel wird sich noch ein ganz anderer rühmen", murmelte der Hut leise in sich hinein, bevor er auf den Kopf eines blassen Jungens, mit milchblondem Haar und steinern grauen Augen gesetzt wurde.

„Slytherin"

„klar, doch ..."

„geht doch ..."

Derweil strich sich Dumbledore nachdenklich durch den Bart ... wer konnte es sein, der sich einmal mit dem Titel 'Labor-Maus' rühmen würde?

ENDE


End file.
